The Beginning Of The End (NaruSasu one shot)
by KasaraKatanara
Summary: When a mission goes weary. Naruto and Sasuke get trapped in a cave together, wounded and scared. What Sasuke doesn't know though, is that Naruto has a surprise for him. Something that will make him reconsider leaving with Orochimaru...


What a terrible day for a mission...

I stand behind Kakashi watching the raindrops fall gently onto my pale white skin. Naruto and Sakura are dancing around and joking with each other...like they usually do...but im not paying attention. Im preoccupied with another pressing issue...Orochimaru, and my choice to leave, or stay, in the hidden leaf village.

I stop staring at the sky and look out at my squad members...there so happy. So carefree. What the hell is wrong with them? They should be taking missions seriously, they should be taking ME seriously. Do they really think i wont leave them? Does that thought not even cross there immature minds!

I grind my teeth together and walk with my squad silently. Were heading to a hidden village east of Hidden Mist country, it's a long walks, i'll get lots of time to contemplate my decision.

"Yo! Sasuke!"

Naruto turns around and talks to my with an superior flare.

"Your brooding heavier than usual. You got a problem?"

"Shut up Naruto! He's just tired from the Chunin exams!"

"Eh? But Sakura-Chan look at him! Im just sayin-"

"thwack" Sakura punches him in the head and i dont even get time to respond.

"Come now you two..." Kakashi says maturly. "can't we just have a nice, peaceful walk?" Sakura and Nauto look at eachother, back to Kakashi, and say, "Nope~" Childishly.

"sigh..." Kakashi shrugs. "fine fine, continue to two"

And they do. I walk quietly the rest of the way, angry, frustrated, and confused...little did i know that soon i would experience something that would possibly change me for the better...or possibly, the worst.

"Shhhhhfff..."

It's raining, badly. Kakashi finally tells us to set up camp and find shelter. The four of us find cover inside of a barren, grey cave that im sure has far more bat droppings than most.

"Ehy, Sasuke-teme!"

Im setting out my bedding when Naruto skips over to me happily. "I found something Sasuke, come check it out!" I frown at him, not in the mood to play his childish games.

"Were getting ready to sleep Naruto, im not in the mood for your dumb anticts-"

"No no no no, but it's so cool! It's bright blue, and circular. It's some sort of gem"

"Gem?" I cant help it, im curious. "Get Sakura to check it out with you-"

"Sakura is out with Kakashi getting fire wood, didn't you notice. Come on come on Sasuke don't be boring"

"Tsk" I throw down my camping gear."

"Don't you ever take anything seriously Naruto!" He senses that im actually angry and goes on the offense"

"Well if you weren't always brooding i would have something else to think about!"

...

Were both quiet...something about that sentence seemed...odd.

"Just come on Sasuke lets go~" He grabs me by the arm and pulls me into the cave. "Im following you now Naruto! Just let go of my arm!" He does what i say and we travel deep into the cave...eventually, after about half a minute. We reach a beautiful, compelling blue orb on top of the ceiling...im stunned to say the least. It's a gorgeous stone.

"See?" Naruto say's mockingly. "I told you-"

"tick tick tick tick"

Both Naruto and I gasp in awe...the blue gem is making a ticking sound-

Instincts take over-

"Naruto get down!" I yell-

But Naruto is already rushing at me.

He tackles me to the floor, protecting my small body from the overwhelming blast. Suddenly everything becomes loud and serial. I grind my teeth together, trying to hide my erg to scream.

Everything goes quiet.

"N, Naruto?"

His body falls to the side.

"Naruto!"

I sit up and turn him so that his back is facing me. He took the full damage of the blast, he's blood, scarred, and i can see his muscle lining behind charred skin.

"S...asuke..."

He groans, and turns his head towards me.

"are...you...ok?"

I become overwhelmed with emotion. Me? Ok? Your the one who's been damaged dobe! Why are you asking me if im ok! Why did you even feel the need to involve me in this in the first place! Why do you care so much!

All of this runs through my mind, but all i manage to say is- "Shut up Naruto"

I reach into my side pouch and pull out some linen. Im about to wrap up his wounds, when somebody calls our names.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" It's Kakashi and Sakura.

"It's Naruto, he was damaged by the bomb blast."

"Well that's the least of your problems." kakashi calls from the darkness.

"That explosion collapsed the cave right down the middle...you two are trapped until we find a way to get you out!"

I clench my fists together...god damn it Naruto! Why did you bring us out here in the first place!

"I'll take care of Naruto until you guys find a way to get us out!"

"Alright!" Sakura calls. "We'll see you soon!"

Im staring down at Naruto's unconscious face unhappily. Iv'e wrapped his wounds, fed him all my water and food supply's, and let him rest his head on my shirt...but still. I feel like i can do more to take care of-

wait, why the hell should i give a shit? Naruto is just a dobe, a loser, a kid who sense day one has been pestering me and annoying me with his rivalry. He's never done anything to make me happy, he's never supported me, or fought next to me...or...saved me multiple times...I cringe when i realize im just listing off all the things he HAS done for me.

"Damnit Naruto. You piss me off" I shiver...im cold, and it's far to quiet in here without his voice filling the emptiness. It's in this silent that i realize something...i realize im just being stubborn, prideful. Have i just been so angry lately because he DOES care about me? The idea is odd really...but...

What if i want to leave the leafvillage, because i care?

"..."

I continue to stare down at him.

When he's silent, he's not actually that annoying i suppose...he's kinda cute, and his features are very prominent...

I lean down a little towards his face.

He's a moron yes, but, a caring moron...a mean he saved my life a few moments ago without even hesitating...

I lean closer...

Nobody...nobody has ever done that for me...because...other people hate me.

I only a few inches away from his face now.

People despise me and my arrogance...but you dont...your so...patient Naruto-

I feel myself going in for a kiss, but something stops me.

It's Naruto arm, he's got it wrapped around my shoulder...wait...he's awake..

...

...

HE'S AWAKE!

Im about to panic when realize iv'e been caught. But with surprising force Naruto flips me around onto the cave floor, and rests his body overtop of-

"Smooch"

Im stunned...completely stunned. Everything is happening so damn fast, that i haven't even processed the fact that his mouth is on mine.

"Mph..." I make an odd sound when i feel his tongue roll up against my teeth...Naruto pulls away, and I stare at him shocked.

"Tsk"

Defence mode...activate.

"What the hell was that Naruto, what do you think your doing!" But Naruto see's through my acting and grins.

"Whacha talking about? Your the one who was coming in for a kiss in the first place"

"i was not!"

"No you defiently were~"

"Shut up Na-" He leans down again and kisses my neck. "ruto..." My anger fades instantly, and my brain fizzles out as if somebody has set it on stun. He trails kisses along my neck while his left hand travels across my bare chest. Im very surprised at how smooth and flawless he is.

"Na, naruto wait-" I try to say as sternly as possible. "This is crazy, im not, im not gay, and neither are you" Naruto pulls away from me, grins, then blushes. "Like i said before, you started this"

"Wha? I did not, i would never so such a thing, especially to you!"

"What's that supposed to mean dattebayo!"

"It means your a complete moron and i don't like you this way!"

"Sasuke why are you always such an ass-hole!"

"Why do you never take anything seriously!"

"How come you always take everything so seriosuly!"

"Why do you care so much!"

"Why do you always get angry at me!"

"Because you care!"

"You just answered your own question Sasuke!"

"That doesn't make any sense Naruto!"

"Ya i know that!"

In a fit of anger he leans down and pushes his lips and body against mine. Im angry to, so i curl my slim fingers through his blonde hair and hold on as tight as i can. His hand travels down past my waist, to my inner leg, and onto my-

"Ah~" I moan into his mouth as he strokes me tenderly...Naruto and I are in a full fledged make out session now, grinding moaning and feeling each others every body part.

"Gasp!" I pull away, desperately needing oxygen. But Naruto doesn't stop, he just travels his mouth away from mine, onto my chest, and to my nipples.

"N, naruto~" Is all i can say. I have no snarky comebacks this time, no way to voice my concerns. Because for the first time in my life im following his lead...Naruto's lead.

"I dont want to leave Naruto"

"..."

"..."

What...what the hell did i just say! What was that! I didn't mean to say that i didn't, take it back Sasuke, take it back!

"I mean, i mean, leave the cave. This one, the cave that were in, i didn't mean-

"Sasuke-" Naruto cuts me off by planting his hand gently around my lips. After a few moments, he slids it away, a sad yet happy look crosses his face.

"You mean you don't want to leave me and go to Orochimaru?"

"I...I...I..."

Why am i stammering? I should be defending myself, come on Sasuke, get it together!

"i want to go to Orochimaru Naruto! Don't get that twisted! I-"

"Just don't want to leave me-"

"..." I can't deny it, and when I say nothing. He smiles the kindest smile iv'e ever seen cross his face.

"Then im the only reason you need...Sasuke..."

He leans back down and kisses my lips again.

What...have i gotten myself into?

This will definitely confuse things, it's going to confuse everything!

...Me...and Naruto...together...

It is most certainly the beginning of the end...


End file.
